


They are not the same.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Curious Archer - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Established Robin daughter of Zelena/Alice | Tilly, F/F, F/M, Memory, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 07, comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Crossovers OUAT & OUATIW] : Drabble. A comparison between the two Alice, and the question of the memory. Alice/Cyrus & Robin/Alice (because I really love this ship. Too much. Even though it doesn't exist. Not for now.)





	They are not the same.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Elles sont différentes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787314) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



There is two Alice.

 

In fact, we know two versions of Alice in Wonderland.

 

The one who traveled into a marvelous world, and fought in order to save her genie, the love of her life.

 

Who was seen as being crazy, who had her heart broken when she thought that Cyrus died.

 

Who was blocked into an asylum, and who was so desperate that she wanted not to suffer.

 

And then, there is the other one.

 

Who fell in love with a young woman named Robin, and who traveled between worlds too, just as the other her.

 

Who was taken in another place, and cursed, and who just tried to free herself from it.

 

They kind look as the other, it's true.

 

And wrong.

 

For a simple reason.

 

They are not the same.

 

Because in fact, the irony is that the first Alice _desperately_ wanted to forget _everything_ , about Cyrus, Wonderland, and her adventures. And the second one, and that's the difference, just wants to _remember_ and be herself again, and be with Robin, just that, and nothing else.

 

The irony is also that the other has the ability to have what the other one deeply wants, and they can't have it.

 

Yeah, the two Alice really are different from the other.

 

Because the first Alice get her happy ending.

 

The second one is still waiting for it.

 

(She just hopes that she will find Robin, and remember her.

 

She will fight for it.

 

Or try.

 

Because if she is just Tillie, and not Alice, well…

 

She will do nothing.

 

And she will be alone.)


End file.
